Love in the Stars
by Pythaea
Summary: The average, everyday decisions made to do with living creates a different pathway for each choice you make. It's odd how you can never know how one decision made centuries ago, can affect you today. But, what if you learn that an action made millenia ago
1. Chapter 1

Love in the Stars: Chapter 1

Rating: PG-13

Summary: This chapter is set in the summer before Harry's sixth year. In it, we discover how Harry's summer has progressed in the two weeks since he got out of school.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. And, if I did, I would not be writing fan-fic. But, since I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, excluding my copies of the books, I am writing fan-fic. So, sit-back and enjoy.

Chapter One of Love in the Stars

Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was at No. 4 Privet Drive for his final summer with his relatives, the Dursley's. To most people, it would seem that he would be depressed or maybe even excited about his final year at Hogwarts, but they would be wrong.

While laying in the littlest bedroom of the Dursley's home in Little Winging, Harry was contemplating his past, his future, and the possibility that he was loosing his edge (as well as his mind). Of course, he knew that he hadn't lost his mind yet, but he also knew that there was a high probability that he would never be able to function as a completely normal wizard. He actually considered it a minor miracle that he had managed to stay alive this long. I guess he could consider that a form of consolation, he was alive, even if he hadn't had a normal life.

Harry was beginning to become a little.....Well, for lack of a better term unglued. At the age of one, the darkest wizard in recent centuries had attempted to kill him. From this confrontation, Voldemort had lost his body, but Harry had lost his family. His next ten years weren't enjoyable due to the fact that he had had to live with his horrid aunt, uncle, and cousin. The first year of his Hogwarts career was marred by this very same wizard. His second year, he had to fight a memory of this horrid creature. His third year was one of revelations, and in his fourth year the wizard he'd been fighting his whole life had managed to create a body for himself by using Harry's blood! In his fifth year, his godfather passed away, and in his sixth year, he foiled his archenemy's plot to populate the world with clones of himself. And, as for what is going to happen in his next and final year....he didn't even want to think about it.

In spite of all these horrible things that had happened in his life, Harry was not actually a horrible person. There was a period during his fifth year where he acted like any normal person would. Well, any normal person wouldn't have had his problems, but the point is that he was actually coping with something like a relatively normal person would. But, after his actions led to the death of his godfather, Harry tried to learn to calm down and listen to others, especially Hermione.

Now, that led him to another subject in his internal monologue. Hermione. Such a sweet, simple name, but too bad that the person behind it wasn't. Hermione was sweet, but she also had a spine. She wasn't a pushover, and at times she could be a bossy little know-it-all. However, in spite of these "endearing" little quirks of her, or perhaps because of them, Harry viewed her as his "rock." She was the one person in his life he could count on no matter what, and he was one of the few people in this world that genuinely liked him as a person. (In truth, Harry's feelings for Hermione went deeper than he genuinely liked to delve. So, he has yet to realize that he truly loves her.)

Harry had decided that he needed to pursue the subject that was Hermione in more depth, but a sound finally penetrated into his mind. It was a soft noise, and he wasn't sure that he really heard it until he looked at his window. Standing outside of his bedroom window was Remus Lupin and Severus Snape. Harry walked over to the window and opened it. After all, he thought, this isn't the strangest thing that's ever happened to me.

He stuck his head out of the window, and addressed Professors Lupin and Snape with the only words that he could think for this situation. Admittedly, they were partially borrowed from Ron. "Bloody Hell."

Remus gave Harry a half-smile, "Well Harry, can we come in?"

Harry stepped away from the window slowly, as if he was afraid something bad was about to happen. It might have been because Snape was there, or it could have been that he was only three weeks into his summer vacation and he generally didn't hear from anyone (excluding Hermione and Ron) for at least another week. Harry then cleared his throat, "Erm...Professors, may I ask why I'm hearing from you this early into the summer?"

Snape gave the room a cursory glance before replying to the object of his dejection. "Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that many members of the Order, as well as unnamed persons, are concerned about your," he coughed slightly, "current living conditions." Snape began to walk around the room and began to inspect various objects which were haphazardly strewn about. He couldn't help but realize that the room was actually very sparse, and that no magical item of any kind was immediately visible. He began to speak again, after Lupin prodded him sharply, "Professor Lupin and I were sent to inspect your surroundings, and see that you are receiving adequate nutrition..."

Harry began to look around the room nervously. "Thank-you Professors, but I'm fine. There is no need for you to continue this inspection. I am quite sure that the Dursley's have no harm intended towards me." He stopped speaking when he noticed that neither Professor Lupin nor Professor Snape were paying any attention to what he was saying.

"Excuse us, Harry. I think Snape and I must talk about what to do about what we're seeing here." When Harry didn't respond to what Lupin was saying, Lupin attempted again. "Harry, would you mind stepping out into the hall for a moment?" The attempt seemed to drag Harry out of his stupor.

Harry could not honestly say what had made him freeze when Professor Lupin had began speaking to him. He calmly nodded his head and stepped out into the hall.

Remus Lupin, member of the Order of the Phoenix, reached into his pocket and brought out something that looked similar to a cell phone. He opened the object and said, " Lumanarum" this caused an image to appear on the object.

Severus Snape, renowned Potions Professor, stepped closer to Lupin, in order to see the image on the screen. What he saw shocked him completely.

_First day of Summer Vacation_

_Vernon Dursley was enraged. How dare that little twerp's associates threaten him. He had done nothing wrong towards that boy, but now they had given him a reason to. This was the second time in as many years that they had threatened him. And he would be damned if he would let them do that without there being a reason for it._

_He picked Harry up from King's Cross, and took him home, where he proceeded to drag his nephew indoors by the collar of his shirt and throw him into his room. "Now, boy. I want you to write to your "Order" people once a week. Tell them that nothing is wrong, and that you don't want to see any of them for the rest of the summer!" Vernon grinned maniacally and locked the door._

_back to present_

The screen revealed a world of information to Snape. Snape now held the information that he had been wrong about Harry. Harry was not the spoiled child that he thought he was. He was a boy that had been locked in a room for almost three entire weeks, allowed out only to use the restroom. What shocked Snape the most was the fact that the horrible, purple-faced man only allowed Potter a meager amount of food. It was almost too little to sustain a rodent. What surprised him the most was that Potter's cousin showed some compassion. He would sneak food up to the boy, and slide other things under the door for him.

Lupin was enraged. How dare Vernon Dursley do this to his best friend's child! Harry had never done anything to that man, and now Harry was being abused because of threats that had been made by the order. Lupin and Snape looked at each other at the same moment. Lupin managed to growl out, "We're taking him with us, Now!"

All Snape could do was nod his head in agreement. He had never heard Lupin enraged before, and it was a shocking experience. Snape called Potter back into the room.

Lupin looked at Harry, "Harry," he began to speak softly, "if you had told anyone about the conditions in which you were living....I would have gotten you out of here as soon as possible." His voice was holding back rage, "However, because you did not tell anyone, I am taking you with me right now." Lupin then walked over to the window and exited the room quietly.

Snape looked up at Potter, and said, "Get your things." He slowly stalked towards the window. He then stopped and turned to look at Harry his gaze piercing him to the core. One word was issued from his lips, "Now!" He too then exited the window.

Harry slowly leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He had no idea how they had figured it out. He had not told anyone what his uncle had done, and he had fully expected to be ignored until his birthday. But, he felt that someone had intervened for him. 'Maybe,' he thought to himself, 'my parents interfered.' But, he felt, that would be almost, if not completely, impossible. 'Oh well, at least I'm getting out of here.' He stood up quickly, and grabbed his things before they could leave without him


	2. Chapter 2

_Love in the Stars_:

Chapter: 2

Summary: Hermione receives a mysterious letter... Ron finally has enough!

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, and if I did, I wouldn't be writing fan-fic.

Chapter 2

Hermione Jane Granger was awoken on a perfectly normal Saturday morning to complete chaos. Her mother, at least she thought it was her mother, was standing on the top of the kitchen table. She was screaming and had a broom in front of her, using it as if it was a saber. Now, to most people, this would be considered extremely strange behavior, and the likes of which would prompt further investigation. However, Hermione Granger is not a normal person, and more importantly is not a morning person. Hermione stumbled into the kitchen and managed to pour herself a cup of coffee, before her mother's shrieks penetrated into the concious part of her brain.

Hermione looked quizically at her mom, "What's the matter?" she managed to say these words completely, and only had to stifle a yawn after they came out. She actually managed to feel quite proud that she noticed that something was amiss.

All Helen Granger could do was shakily point her finger to a spot on the ceiling. Located directly on the spot that she pointed to was a rather large bat, with a letter attached to its leg. Hermione allowed this new information to penetrate her brain before she beckoned the bat to her. She looked directly at the bat and said, "Does this letter contain anything that will harm, delay, injure, impede, maim, or kill me or my family?"

The bat gave her a strange look, as if it had never considered this thought before. It cocked its head back and forth for several seconds before gesturing its head in the negative. Hermione took the letter from the bat, and then proceeded to thank the bat for its courteous delivery and that she hoped that it led a very happy life from now on. The bat then left.

Hermione looked at her mother, "Is everything alright?" She asked with concern.

Helen Granger was extremely peeved at her daughter's lack of concern for what Helen considered a pretty strange event. Helen did the only thing that she felt like she could do at the time, she passed out. Hermione just shrugged her shoulders at this new occurence, her mother did this at least twice a year. Normally it was after her parents received Hermione's annual progress report, but it had been known to happen at other times.

Hermione returned her gaze to the letter that had such an unusual carrier. Now, Hermione had received many strange letters by this time of her life, but this letter seemed to take the cake. It was on a very fine type of parchment paper, and carried an unusual seal on the front. The seal consisted of an owl, raven, and griffin with wings interlaced. Hermione picked up the letter and turned it around so that she could see who it was addressed to. It was addressed to a "Ms. Hermione Jane Binns"

letter  
Ms. Binns,

I am pleased to inform you that I am currently in the position of finding you a new home. I am not doing this because I'm mean, I'm doing it for your own safety. When one reaches a certain age, they have to choose. What this decision is, will be left up to your guide to tell you. I sincerely thank-you for the time you have taken to read this letter.....I will have the notice of your new home within the next week.

Professor M. L. Binns

Hermione dropped the letter immediately and her keening wail could be heard throughout the neighborhood.

Ron's Summer

Ronald Billius Weasley was depressed, his summer had officially sucked so far. He had been stuck working in Fred and George's shop all summer so far, and there didn't seem to be an end in sight. All they seemed to do was make him run back and forth, back and forth. Quite frankly, he was ready to throw in the towel. In fact, that's what he would do, if they agreed to hire someone else.

With this new resolution in mind, he set off to find them and make his proposal.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry that it took this long to get this out. I imagine my betas will now strangle me.

P.S.: Thanks to all of my betas and anyone else that helped me with this fic.


End file.
